In A Window
by SpideyFreakingNinja
Summary: Just something I thought of one night when I was reading a dj that someone posted about Mikasa seeing Rivaille and Eren kiss through a window. That's basically what this is. There's some fluff, no sex or anything, I can't write that. And the unknown 2 character is Rivaille, in case it comes up as that.


It was yet another day at the new Recon Corps headquarters. All of the recruits, new and older, were out on the training grounds practicing various tasks to ensure their safety in the field.

Mikasa had been sparring with Armin, going particularly easy on him considering he wasn't in as best shape as everyone else. Sure, the boy had a fair amount of muscle, but he was more brains than brawn, unlike someone like Reiner, who had muscles bulging from practically everywhere.

The training grounds were close to the castle, for they couldn't venture or expand very far when in an area of dense wood and wildlife. Armin was bent over his knees, panting. Him and Mikasa had been going at it since earlier in the morning, the sun now blazing overhead, signaling it was about noon. He was dripping sweat, muscles burning, and golden blond hair matted to his head. Mikasa, on the other hand, had hardly broken a sweat. This somewhat discouraged Armin, for how was he to compare to Mikasa in physical strength? While he called for a break, she glanced around the training area, undoubtedly looking for a certain turquoise-eyed boy.

Once she had made several scans around, she realized that he was not present. It was possible that he was caught up in an experiment set up by Hanji, or speaking with the commander, but both of those seemed too far fetched, considering he would have been gone for much less if it were one of those situations. Mikasa racked her brain for an answer as to where Eren was. She recalled seeing him in the dining hall, but he wasn't there when she left, which was odd. How did he manage to slip away without her noticing? _When I came into the dining hall, he was sitting there with Levi, just eating. . .Wait._ It was then that she realized that Rivaille wasn't training either, and while he could have other duties, he usually came out for at least a little while to at least exercise.

"That bastard. . ." Mikasa hissed between clenched teeth, practically seething at the thought of Rivaille having whisked Eren away while she wasn't watching. _How dare he._

But Mikasa was pulled out of her seething when Armin requested that they continue for at least one more round before heading in for lunch. When she turned around, Armin analyzed her expression, from her slightly furrowed eyebrows, tight lips, and dangerous eyes.

"A-ah, Mikasa? Is there something wrong?" Armin choked out in a slightly higher tone, fearful that if he were to be too careless she would break him in half.

Mikasa bit back her annoyance and managed a gruff, "No." before getting back into position to spar with the blond again. But even then she noticed his eyes trailing up the side of the castle that was exposed to them, settling on one specific spot. His exhausted demeanor was quickly replaced with a smile, as well as a wave. She knew that he wasn't looking at her, obviously, so she turned to see just who exactly he was waving at.

In a window up a few floors she saw the figure of Eren, staring out the window at his fellow scouting mates and waving to Armin and her. She was relieved to see him and be able to confirm his location, but the thought of that very location left a bitter taste in her mouth.

_Rivaille's office._

Despite her current mood, Mikasa waved back at him, happy to see that he was smiling at them. Her brief bout of content was broken though when she saw another figure appear to the side of him. From her standpoint on the ground she couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever the figure said made a scarlet blush settle itself across Eren's cheeks, his head turning away a bit in embarrassment. Mikasa suddenly knew who the figure in the window with Eren was, and almost as if they could read her mind, they stepped into the full view of the window.

Mikasa stared up in fury as she watched the show that Rivaille was putting up, as there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't doing this intentionally.

Eren stared out of the window at his friends who were training on the grounds. He would have been out there today had Rivaille not requested him to come and spend the day in his office. Although, Eren wasn't exactly complaining, for he got to be around Heichou for the entire day and stay out of the heated sun.

Rivaille had gone out of the office to go and grab them some lunch before the other recruits started heading in and nabbing it all. It wasn't entirely his fault that he liked to spoil the boy. Every now and again he would splurge on some goodies for Eren, such as some sweet pastries, spice scented soaps, down-feather pillows, and a bottle of wine or two for the both of them if he felt it was fit. He wanted to grab the food early so that he could get whatever was the best and the hottest, seeing as most of the time the boy was out training when lunch was almost halfway over and had to eat cold food.

There was just something about that damn brat that made him want to surround him in luxuries. It's not like he was particularly adorable, he more often than not had that god awful "Kill all the titans" look on his face, but he just couldn't stop the subtle quickening of his heart when he saw the genuine smile of the boy when he was just _happy._ His way of getting to see that smile of Eren's was to indulge him in goodies and luxuries that only one of his rank or higher could afford every once in a while.

As he approached the dining hall and kitchen, he smelled whatever they were going to be serving. It seemed today that they had managed to get their hands on some good meat, which was considered a rarity nowadays. Along with that there was freshly steamed vegetables and even some mashed potatoes. Hurriedly, Rivaille filled up two plates full of the meal and started back to his office, eager to get the food up there before it cooled down too much.

While he was walking down the countless corridors, his mind started wandering off to how much he actually enjoys the boy's presence. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that bothersome, leaving Levi alone to do his work and patiently waiting until he took a break to ask questions or show him a little affection. Of course, there were the days where Levi would bring Eren into his office, try to get his work done, but end up bent over the desk instead, but that didn't happen as often as it could, and he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he kind of liked it.

By the time his train of thought ended, he had come face to face with his own office door again. Carefully, balancing the plates, he opened the door, then again shutting it with his foot before walking over and placing the two plates of still steaming hot food onto his desk.

Eren was no longer just sitting on the couch in the corner, but looking out the window, waving to people that were probably his friends. He didn't miss the small smile that the boy was giving, and went over so that he could see that gorgeous smile of his up close.

Striding up to the boy, he leaned in, just barely in view of the people still training and whispered in Eren's ear, "You look lovely when you smile,".

In return, he got to see a gorgeous shade of pink grace the boy's cheekbones as he turned his head away a little in embarrassment.

Levi took this opportunity to glance at who he was waving to outside the window. Of course, there was that Armin boy, with intellect strong enough to almost surpass Hanji's, and his over protective, wrath of a sister. As soon as she laid eyes on him in such close contact with Eren, he saw the dark look that spread over her face.

Figuring he might as well make it worthwhile, he stepped closer to Eren, taking his chin lightly and turning it towards him. There was a small lift at the corner of Rivaille's lips, something that anyone but Eren would just overlook. He angled the boy's head down towards himself and gave a slow, passionate kiss to his partner's soft lips.

As he broke away, he made sure to part their heads so that his was on the side with the window, casting a glare out to Mikasa, who was positively fuming below. Pleased with the reaction he got from her, he smirked, then turning his attention to Eren's succulent neck, placing open mouthed kisses up and down it. He could feel the boy fidgeting, enjoying the sensation of Rivaille's warm lips on his neck all too much. But his control over the boy was short lived, seeing as Eren decided to take things into his own hands hand return the gesture to Rivaille, gently sucking and biting at the flesh of his superior's neck. Rivaille felt that Eren no longer cared that they were in view of whoever decided to glance up to the window, for he was too preoccupied with leaving faint marks on his neck that would undoubtedly be visible for the others to see.

In a strange way though, Rivaille didn't mind it one bit. He liked the fact that there was some physical evidence of his and Eren's relationship, not just the goodies he would buy for either Eren or them both, or the sheets he'd have to change after they had fooled around in bed. It was nice to know that someone had gotten close enough to leave these marks on him, although it was also a bit worrisome, seeing as either one of them could die in the expeditions.

He continued to let Eren have his fun, sucking, nipping, and licking at his skin that was exposed above his shirt collar and cravat. It had been ages since he'd let someone in this close to him, and he wasn't about to shove the boy away now. Eren, however, decided to stop, leaving just a peck on a spot that he had successfully bruised, and looked down at his corporal.

"I think it's time we eat, sir, the food will get cold otherwise." The look that Eren was giving him let him know that this wasn't exactly over, and that once they were finished eating and Rivaille took a break again, there would be more than just kissing.


End file.
